The potential-free detection of direct currents and alternating currents is realized according to the state of the art by current sensors which are based on the compensation of magnetic fields guided in a soft-magnetic core, which magnetic fields are detected by Hall elements.
Newer developments utilize magnetoresistive sensors for detecting the magnetic field. Magnet sensors of the above-mentioned type are described, for example, in DE-43 00 605.1.